


Alles was wir liebten

by Rei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, F/M, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es schneite in der Nacht, in der Fjalar zurückkehrte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles was wir liebten

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre** : Ein skandinavisches dystopisches Steampunk-Wintermärchen  
>  **Warnungen** : Vage Verschwörungstheorien, ganz viele Klischées a'la die Rebellen und das System, viel Schnee, viel kalt und so. Außerdem ein stilistisches Experiment - stilistisch irgendwie um drei Ecken herum inspiriert von Astrid Lindgrens traumhaft schönem, düsteren Märchen "Mio, mein Mio" (aber nicht ansatzweise so wundervoll).  
>  **Charaktere** : Sóley, die Erzählerin, Fjalar, der wieder zurückkommt, Lilja, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt und Er, dessen wahrer Name nicht genannt werden darf.

_Es schneite in der Nacht, in der Fjalar zurückkehrte.  
Nicht die dicken, schweren Flocken, die sich warm und gemütlich wie eine weiße Steppdecke über die Welt legen. Nein, in jener Nacht herrschte ein schneidender Eisregen, der jedes Lebewesen aus der freien Natur verbannte und in seinen sicheren Unterschlupf zurücktrieb. Und Odin stehe den armseligen Kreaturen bei, die keinen hatten. _

_Es hatte geschneit in der Nacht, in der Fjalar verschwunden war und so schien es mir seltsam passend, dass es auch schneien sollte als er zurückkam. Wie ein Kreis der sich schloss. Aber seine Ankunft war nicht der Abschluss von etwas.  
Es war erst der Anfang. _

Wir lebten zurückgezogen, Lilja, Halldór und ich.  
Zurückgezogen bedeutete, dass wir keinen Ärger bekamen. Wir störten niemanden und niemand störte uns, und wenn _stören_ bedeutete, dass sie mitten in der Nacht kamen, dich mitnahmen und nie wieder zurückbrachten, dann war ich verdammt froh deswegen. 

Lilja war meine kleine Schwester und ich liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
Sie war erst dreizehn, zu jung, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie alles angefangen hatte, und sie kannte das alles nur aus meinen Erzählungen. Die Erdölkrise, die Anschläge, der Vulkanausbruch. Die Machtübernahme.  
Natürlich nannten die Tóra es nicht so. Sie nannten es „Den Sieg“, aber es war kein Sieg. Nicht für uns, nicht für Island, nicht für den Rest von Europa.  
In meinen Erzählungen klang es vielleicht wie Märchen aus einer längst vergessenen Zeit. Nur dass ich mich an all die Dinge erinnerte, für die Lilja noch zu klein war. Wie unser Vater verschleppt worden war und unsere Mutter uns verließ. Auch an die Nacht in der Fjalar verschwand.  
Nur habe ich bei Fjalar immer gewusst, dass er zurückkommen würde. 

Wir lebten ein ganzes Stück außerhalb von Reykjavik, Lilja, Halldór und ich. Direkt an der Küste. Hier lag unser Boot vor Anker, das einzige was mein Vater uns hinterlassen hatte und unser einziger und wertvoller Besitz. Und der Grund wieso Fjalar zu mir kam in jener Nacht. Vielleicht nicht der einzige Grund, aber der wichtigste. 

Es hatte den ganzen Tag geschneit und es schneite die ganze Nacht. Der Schnee verwandelte die Welt in einen dunklen Wirbel aus Sturm und Kälte. Der Wind zerrte an unseren Fenstern und das Feuer flackerte wie ein gefangenes Lebewesen. Wir hatten eine Gaslampe im Fenster stehen und vielleicht war sie der Grund, dass sie uns fanden in jener Nacht. 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und Lilja schlief schon lange. Nur ich war noch wach und saß am Feuer und _wusste_ , dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Mein Herz schlug schnell und heftig wie ein Uhrwerk, und ich fragte mich seit Stunden, ob es etwas Gutes oder etwas Furchtbares war, was geschehen würde. Das verriet mir mein Gefühl nie. 

Als Halldór bellte, war es beinah eine Erleichterung, weil endlich etwas in Gang geriet. Er schlug an, noch bevor ich die ersten Geräusche vernahm.  
„Shhht.“ Beruhigend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf den Nacken, wo sich sein dickes Winterfell steil aufgerichtet hatte. Ein leises Grollen ging durch seinen schweren Körper wie eine Vibration, aber er hatte aufgehört zu bellen. Er war ein guter Wachhund.  
Ich nahm das alte Spulengewehr in die Hand, bevor ich an die Tür trat, die einzige Waffe, die wir besaßen. Sie hatte meinem Vater gehört. Es war klein, aber sehr kompakt und schwer, in seinem Innenleben verbargen sich ganze drei Magnetspulen, die Eisengeschossen antrieben. 

Sekundenlang lauschte ich auf das Tosen des Windes, schloss die Augen und versuchte auszumachen ob es ein Fahrzeug hören konnte. Nur die Tóra hatte noch Fahrzeuge, dampfbetrieben oder magnetbetrieben, denn niemand hatte mehr Erdöl seit die große Dunkelheit gekommen war.  
Aber es war ganz still, zu still für ein Fahrzeug, und mein Herz wurde etwas ruhiger. Nicht die Tóra. Sie waren nicht gekommen, um Lilja wegzubringen oder Halldór, oder um uns das Boot wegzunehmen. 

Ich wartete, bis ich leises Rascheln auf unserer Veranda hört, bevor ich die Tür öffnete. Nur einen Spalt, aber groß genug, um meine Waffe auf sie zu richten, wer immer sie waren.  
„Was wollt ihr?“ 

Es waren zwei aneinandergeschmiegte Gestalten, die beinah zu einer verschmolzen waren das war alles, was ich in dem dichten Schneetreiben ausmachen konnte. 

Einer von beiden sagte meinen Namen. „Sóley. Sóley Jódisardóttir.“  
Es hätte vielleicht wie eine Frage klingen sollen, aber so klang es nicht. Er sagte es wie eine Antwort. 

Mein Herz pochte schmerzhaft. Die Stimme wurde beinah verschluckt von dem eisigen Wind, aber doch kam sie seltsam vertraut vor.  
Er trat nach vorne, die zweite Gestalt lehnte beinah schwer und regungslos an seiner Schulter. 

Aber mein Blick war ganz und gar fixiert auf den Sprecher der Beiden. Er war ganz und gar eingehüllt in einen Wendeumhang, die weiße Seite war nach außen gekehrt, was ihn beinah unsichtbar machte in dem Schneetreiben. Seine dunklen Augen waren die einzige Farbe in seinem Gesicht, das beinah so weiß war wie der Umhang.  
Es war Fjalar.  
Fjalar Elvarson.

„Du wohnst ja immer noch hier.“ Er lächelte, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Ich hatte es gehofft.“

Meine Hand an der Tür zuckte, so sehr wollte ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Vielleicht konnte er diese Regung allzu deutlich in meinem Gesicht ablesen, denn er legte eilig seine eigene Hand auf den Türrahmen. Als ob mich das davon abgehalten ihm die Finger im Türrahmen zu zerquetschen. 

„Um der Liebe Christi Willen“, sagte er leise, „lass uns herein.“ 

Da war etwas in seinem Tonfall, dass mich die Tür weiter öffnen ließ, entgegen jedem inneren Instinkt von mir, der mir versicherte, dass das eine katastrophal schlechte Idee war. 

In einer sparsamen Bewegung neigte er den Kopf zum Dank, bevor er seine Arme fester um die zweite dunkle Gestalt schloss und ihn mehr über die Schwelle trug als zerrte. Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, froh, den eisigen Nordwind aussperren zu können, bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehte. Die Waffe behielt ich in der Hand.  
Ich wusste selbst nicht genau wieso, denn ich war sicher Fjalar würde mir niemals etwas tun. Aber eine Sache war mir gewiss: Der Tod war hatte mit ihm Einzug gehalten in unserem Haus. 

„Eine Liege, schnell!“ befahl er atemlos. 

Schweigend deutete ich auf meine Liege neben dem Feuer und sah ihm zu, wie er seinen Begleiter behutsam darauf niederließ. Die Kapuze, die bis zu diesem Augenblick sein Gesicht bedeckt hatte, rutschte zurück und entblößte das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, nicht viel älter als Fjalar selbst. Sein dunkles Haar klebte in seiner Stirn und seine Augen waren fest geschlossen. Er atmete rasselnd und schwer. Blut klebte auf seiner Lippe. 

Halldór umkreiste die beiden und gab ein leises Grollen von sich, aber es war mehr fragend als bedrohlich und eine Sekunde später begann er zaghaft mit seinem buschigen Schwanz zu wedeln. Sogar mein Hund war ein Verräter wenn es zu Fjalar kam. Natürlich.

Ohne Umschweife zerrte Fjalar an seinen Handschuhe, streifte seinen Umhang ab und ließ beides achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Dann kniete er neben dem Bewusstlosen. Mit effizienten, behutsamen Bewegungen seiner langen, schlanken Finger löste er die Kordeln seines Umhangs.  
Der junge Mann gab ein leises Geräusch von sich und machte eine heftige Abwehrbewegung. Fjalar griff nach seiner Hand, bevor er sich oder ihm Schaden zufügen konnte. 

„Wir sind in Sicherheit“, sagte er leise, eilig und hielt seine Hand in der seinen fest. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Vertraut mir, _vinur minn._ “ 

Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte Fjalar englisch mit ihm gesprochen. Die letzten beiden Worte, mehr als alles andere, schienen den jungen Mann zu beruhigen. Die besorgten Furchen in seiner Stirn glätteten sich.  
 _Vinur minn_ – mein Freund. 

„Stirbt er?“ fragte ich. 

Fjalar schüttelte den Kopf, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.“

Ein Teil von mir wollte wissen, wer er war und woher er kam, und wieso er auf meiner Liege lag und ausblutete. Aber das war alles nicht wichtig in diesem Augenblick. Ich nickte knapp, bevor ich die wirklich wichtige Frage stellte. „Sind sie hinter euch her?“  
Und was ich wirklich meinte, war: ‚ _Führst du sie hier her? Bringst du uns in Gefahr? Bringst du Lilja in Gefahr?_ ‘

Diesmal wandte er sich um, in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und blickte mich an. Er versuchte nicht, es zu beschönigen. Das war nicht seine Art, noch nie gewesen. Vielleicht hätte es beruhigend sein sollen, dass er sich so wenig verändert hatte, aber das war es nicht.  
„Ja.“ 

Stumm starrte ich ihn an.  
Ich war so wütend auf ihn, dass ich kochte. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, nur um danach mit voller Wucht wieder los zu pochen. Aber das war nicht der Ort und nicht die Zeit dafür.  
„Du bist auf der Flucht. Und du kommst _hierher? Zu uns?_ “

 _Nach all der Zeit_ , dachte ich.  
 _Nach zwei Jahren. Und dann kommst du zu mir und bringst die Tóra mit dir._

Er neigte den Kopf, weniger spöttisch als anmutig. „Wir sind doch alle auf der Flucht, _Sólskin_.“ 

Sólskin. Sonnenschein.  
Nur er hatte mich je so genannt.  
Es war einst ein Kosename gewesen, doch jetzt empfand ich auf einmal es als Kränkung. Mein Gesicht wurde heiß und ich straffte verärgert die Schultern. 

„Wir nicht“, fauchte ich. „ _Wir_ hatten bisher keine Probleme mit der Tóra. Wir lassen sie in Ruhe und sie uns.“

Er lächelte bitter. „Und das, meine Teuerste, nennst du NICHT Flucht? Dein ganzes Leben ist eine Flucht.“

Ich presste die Lippen zusammen, denn jede Antwort, die ich ihm hätte geben können, wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon viel zu oft gehabt.  
„Willst du, dass sie uns das Boot wegnehmen?“ fragte ich stattdessen. „Willst du, dass sie uns abholen und wegsperren?“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah plötzlich so müde aus, müde und unendlich erschöpft, als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen. Das flackernde Licht des Feuers betonte seine ausgezerrten Wangenknochen.  
Ich hätte noch mehr sagen können, jede Menge mehr, bittere, vorwurfsvolle Worte, aber was brachte das? Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er es vertragen konnte, sondern als ob jedes wütende Wort an seiner Fassade kratzte, bis nichts mehr davon übrig bleiben würde. Also schwieg ich. 

„ _Systir_.“  
Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Lilja war.

„Es ist nichts. Geh wieder schlafen“, befahl ich, ohne große Hoffnung, dass sie auf mich hören würde. 

Sie gab ein leises, verschlafenes Geräusch von sich und ich konnte beinah vor mir sehen, wie sie gähnte und sich streckte, wie ein kleines Kätzchen. „Aber ich habe Stimmen ge-… Ist das Fjalar? _Fjalar!_ “ Sie rannte auf ihn zu und bevor ich sie aufhalten konnte, schlang sie die Arme um ihn.  
Sie war so klein, dass sie ihm nur bis zur Brust reichte, ihr helles, flockiges Haar umgab ihren Kopf wie ein Heiligenschein. 

Sekundenlang schien er zu erstarren und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er reagierte. Dann wurde sein Gesicht weicher und er legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf. „Freu dich nicht. Ich bin nur ein Besucher“, sagte er leise. 

„Du warst so lange weg! Ich dachte nicht, dass du wiederkommst. Was ist passiert? Wo warst du? Was machst du hier? Wer ist das?“  
Sie bombardierte ihn mit Fragen ohne sich von ihm zu lösen. Ich hätte ihr gleich sagen sollen, dass sie keine Antwort darauf erhalten würde. Nicht von Fjalar, dem großen Geheimniskrämer. 

„Geh wieder ins Bett, Lilja“, befahl ich. 

„Aber Fjalar ist hier!“

„Geh schlafen.“

„Aber…“

„Und nimm Halldór mit.“ Halldór war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Fjalar zum um zirkeln wie ein Planet die Sonne und er wedelte hin und wieder fragend mit dem buschigen Schwanz. 

Lilja warf mir einen gekränkten Blick zu und schob hoffnungsvoll ihre Unterlippe vor. Ich seufzte und rieb mir über die Augen. Mit einer Hand legte ich das Spulengewehr beiseite. Ich trug nicht gerne Waffen in Liljas Gegenwart. „Na schön“, gab ich nach. „Dann bleib neben dem Feuer sitzen. Aber sei ganz still und störe uns nicht.“

Sie strahlte mich an und nickte gehorsam. Behutsam ließ sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Feuers auf unserer Bank nieder, zog die Beine an und winkte Halldór zu sich. Er trottete folgsam zu ihr und sprang auf die Bank, wo er sich an sie kuschelte wie eine beheizte, atmende Felldecke, und sie schlang die Arme um ihn. 

„Ich muss mir seine Wunde ansehen“, sagte Fjalar leise. Er war so dicht an mich herangetreten, dass ich den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um zu ihm aufzusehen. Er war gewachsen in den letzten Monaten. „Hast du eine Schere da und heißes Wasser?“

Ich nickte und fuhr mir mit der Zunge über die trockene Lippe.  
„Was für ein Geschoß?“ fragte ich genauso leise zurück. Es war leichter sich auf etwas Nahliegendes zu konzentrieren und nicht die Tatsache, dass Fjalar plötzlich, nachdem er verschwunden war, ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, wieder in meinem Haus stand und die Tóra auf den Fersen hatte. 

„Eisen.“

Nur die Tóra hatte genug Eisen, um damit zu schießen. Ich nahm es schweigend zur Kenntnis, denn das hatte ich ja ohnehin befürchtet. 

Ich kochte Wasser ab und desinfizierte so gut es ging die Schere und eine Magnetspule. Als ich zurückkam, war Fjalar damit beschäftigt den Umhang des Fremden vollständig zu entfernen. Darunter kam ein Hemd zum Vorschein, das ursprünglich einmal weiß und ziemlich teuer gewesen sein musste, aber jetzt blutverschmiert und zerrissen war. Spuren von getrocknetem Blut klebten an der weißen Haut seiner Kehle, bis hinauf zu seinem Kinn. 

Schweigend sah ich dabei zu, wie Fjalar das Hemd aufschnitt und die Wunde reinigte. Das Geschoss war unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins eingedrungen, eine hässliche Wunde, aber keine lebensbedrohliche. Das größte Problem war der Blutverlust, das und die Tatsache, dass keine Austrittswunde vorhanden war. 

Eisen war für die Verräter. Jeder wusste das.  
Wir hatten einen _Verräter_ in unserem Haus. 

Es kam mir nicht einmal in den Sinn, dass wir mit Fjalar ohnehin einen hier hatten. 

Der Fremde stöhnte und zuckte unruhig. Er murmelte etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Hastige Worte und halbe Sätze in einer Sprache, die nicht isländisch war und nicht dänisch. Englisch, vermutete ich.  
Ich warf einen beunruhigten Blick zu Lilja, aber ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Kopf auf Halldórs weiches Fell gesunken. Sie war eingeschlafen.  
Halldór hechelte, aber er hielt brav still und ließ sie schlafen. 

„Wer ist das? Wie ist sein Name?“ flüsterte ich. 

Fjalar zögerte. „Björg“, sagte er schließlich. „Björg Eriksson.“

Es war gelogen und er wusste, dass ich es wusste. Ich nahm es hin. Vielleicht war die Wahrheit etwas, was er mir ersparen wollte und eigentlich ging es mich auch nichts an. Aber ich musste ihn ja irgendwie nennen, wenn ich mit ihm sprach.

„Es ist alles gut“, sagte ich leise, weil es die Lüge war, die Menschen am liebsten hören, egal woher sie stammen und wohin sie gehen. „Du wirst überleben, Björg Eriksson.“ 

Ich hielt seine Arme fest, während Fjalar sich daran machte die Kugel zu entfernen. Das einzig Betäubungsmittel, was wir im Haus hatten, war Schnaps und ich war nicht sicher, wie gut sich Alkohol seinem Blutverlust vertrug. Sicher nicht besonders gut.  
Der Fremde hatte Schmerzen. Er wehrte sich heftig und ich hätte ihn nicht lange zurückhalten können, denn auch bewusstlos war er viel stärker als ich. Aber immer wenn er kurz davor war mich abzuschütteln, wiederholte Fjalar: „Wir sind in Sicherheit, _vinur minn_ “, leise und sanft, immer wieder, wie ein Mantra. Und jedes Mal beruhigte es ihn, wie die Stimme einer Mutter ihr Kind beruhigen konnte.  
Nun vielleicht nicht die Stimme _meiner_ Mutter. Aber die irgendeiner anderen. Ganz sicher.  
Nicht ein einziges Mal öffnete er die Augen. 

*

„Fjalar“, sagte ich viel später, als er die letzten Handgriffe an dem Verband vornahm, den er angelegt hatte. Seine Finger bewegten sich ruhig und professionell, so als hätte er das schon hunderte von Malen getan. Vielleicht hatte er.  
Was wusste ich schon von ihm. Ich kannte diesen Fjalar nicht.  
Zwischendurch hatte ich Lilja ins Bett getragen. Halldór war mir nachgelaufen und lag jetzt neben ihrem Bett, wo er Wache hielt. Wenigstens einer tat heute Nacht seine Pflicht. 

Jetzt waren es nur noch Fjalar und ich. Und der bewusstlose Fremde.

Ich wiederholte seinen Namen, als er mir nicht antwortete. 

Er kniete neben der flachen Liege, den Kopf erschöpft gegen den Rand gelehnt, und er sah nicht so aus als sei er bereit sich über kurz oder lang von dort weg zu bewegen. Also ließ ich mich im Schneidersitz neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder.  
„Wann werden sie hier sein?“ fragte ich. 

„Willst du nicht wissen, was passiert ist?“ fragte er zurück. 

Ich wollte so vieles wissen, dachte ich. Aber vielleicht am allerwenigstens das.  
Schweigend betrachtete ihn, so wie er dort im Feuerschein saß. Ich hatte ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen und fühlte mich, als würde ich ihn nicht einmal wiedererkennen…und doch hatte er sich so wenig verändert.  
Seine Haare waren fein und aschblond wie meine eigenen. Wir hätten wie Geschwister aussehen können, beide groß, dünn und hellhäutig, aber seine Augen waren braun wie Schokolade und nicht hellblau wie meine.  
Ich hatte nicht erwartet, ihn jemals wiederzusehen.  
Ich faltete die Hände im Schoß, um mich davon abzuhalten, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken 

„Wieso hierher?“ fragte ich schließlich. „Wieso bist du zu mir gekommen?“

Er hob in einer beiläufigen Bewegung die Schultern. „Ich wusste, sie würden nicht bei dir suchen. Du hast keinerlei Verbindung zu den Rebellen. Keine…zu mir. Es war nahliegend.“  
Ich schnaubte verächtlich. Denn was er sagte war Blödsinn.  
Naheliegend, aber Blödsinn. 

Als er meinen Blick sah, seufzte er und senkte den Kopf, bis er mit der Stirn auf dem Rand der Liege landete. Er schloss die Augen, bevor er zu erzählen begann.  
„Sie haben uns in Reykjavik gefunden.“ Seine Stimme war verträumt, so als erzählte er die Geschichte eines anderen.  
„Es war ein Fehler dorthin zu kommen. Wir wussten, dass es gefährlich sein würde. Die Truppen der Tóra sind überall, aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Wir mussten…wir mussten jemanden treffen. J-…Björg und ich sind schon seit Monaten auf der Flucht. Wir waren überall in Europa, bei Freunden, Verbündeten, aber sie stöberten uns jedes Mal auf. Als ob jemand immerzu wüsste, wo wir waren…jeden Schritt von uns beobachtete…“  
Er stockte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. So nah waren sie noch nie. Ich dachte, das ist das Ende, als sie auf ihn schossen. Der Schnee hat uns gerettet. In der letzten Sekunde, als es beinah zu spät war, begann es zu schneien, so heftig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war wie ein Wunder.“ Er lachte unsicher, als könne er es selbst nicht glauben. „Wir schafften es ihnen zu entkommen. Aber wir waren mitten im Wald, weit weg von der Stadt, und er blutete immer stärkerund stärker, und der Schneesturm wurde immer heftiger. Wir hätten die Nacht nicht überlebt. Du warst die letzte Hoffnung, die ich hatte.“  
Langsam atmete er aus. „Ich wusste nur nicht, ob du mir überhaupt die Tür öffnen würdest.“ 

Ich hätte ihn nicht draußen sterben lassen. Niemals. Es tat weh, dass er es auch nur annahm.  
Aber ich widersprach nicht, denn wie hätte er es besser wissen sollen. 

„Sie werden nicht hier herkommen“, fuhr er fort. „Nicht heute Nacht. Sie haben unsere Spur im Schnee verloren. Du kannst also ganz beruhigt sein. Ich hätte sie nicht hier her geführt.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Aber morgen…morgen vielleicht. Oder übermorgen.“ Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockene Unterlippe. „Wir werden nicht lange verweilen, ich gebe dir mein Wort.“

Es versetzte mir einen Stich, dass er so beiläufig davon redete, erneut zu verschwinden, in einer Nacht und Nebel-Aktion, so wie er es schon zuvor getan hatte. Aber dieses Mal war ich ja vorbereitete. Dieses Mal würde ich bereits wissen, wie es sich anfühlte. 

Danach schwiegen wir. Es gab so vieles zu sagen und zu fragen und doch hatte nichts wirklich Platz in diesem Moment.  
Das Feuer schwelte müde im Ofen und ich sah ihm beim Sterben zu. In all der Aufregung hatte ich vergessen Äste nachzulegen. Das leise Knacken des verglimmenden Holzes wurde nur übertönt von dem rasselnden, aber immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger werdenden Atem des Fremden. Er würde nicht sterben, nicht heute Nacht. Und beinah war ich froh darum.  
Es sollte niemand sterben in meinem Haus, nicht einmal einer, der ein Verräter war. 

Als ich den Kopf wandte, merkte ich, dass Fjalar mich ansah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar. 

„Draußen im Sturm…als ich dachte, dass dies das Ende sei“, sagte er leise, „…da dachte ich, es sei schön, noch einmal dein Gesicht zu sehen.“

Und ich glaubte ihm, auch wenn ich selbst nicht wusste wieso. Er sah so erschöpft und müde aus, als könne er jetzt und hier und in dieser Nacht nichts anderes als nur noch ehrlich sein. Weil es alles war, was zwischen uns geblieben war.

Ich wandte den Blick ab.  
„Geh schlafen“, sagte ich knapp. 

Er rieb sich über die Augen. „Wirst du wach bleiben?“

Immer noch paranoid, genauso wie früher. Beinah hätte ich gelacht, denn in gewisser Weise war es beruhigend, dass sich manche Dinge niemals zu ändern schienen.  
Ich nickte, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Andererseits hätte ich jetzt vermutlich ohnehin nicht einschlafen können.  
Ich fragte nicht, ob er sich auf ein Bett legen wollte, denn er sah nicht so aus, als ob er seinen Gefährten verlassen würde. Ich fragte mich, wer er war, dieser Fremde mit dem Fjalar englisch sprach und den er seinen Freund nannte. Gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich keine Antwort bekommen würde, sollte ich fragen.  
Auf alles andere vielleicht, aber nicht auf diese Frage.

„Hast du eine Waffe dabei?“ fragte ich stattdessen. Mein Spulengewehr war alt und es wäre beruhigender gewesen, sich nicht nur darauf verlassen zu müssen. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ein resigniertes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Du kennst mich. Ich kann doch niemanden töten.“

Nicht einmal, wenn sie hinter ihm her waren. Ich seufzte.  
Er war so ein schlechter Rebell. Der schlechteste von allen. 

Das war das letzte, was er sagte. Fjalar schlief ein und sein Kopf sackte auf meine Schulter. Ich blieb wach, die ganze Nacht über, das Spulengewehr in meinem Schoß. 

Wir lösten uns ab, im Morgengrauen. Ich hätte es nicht gebraucht, aber er bestand darauf.  
Also krabbelte ich in Liljas Bett und sie kuschelte sich im Schlaf in meine Arme. Das Bett war zu eng für uns beide und viel zu warm, und ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass ich überhaupt einschlafen würde. 

*

Aber als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es bereits beinah Mittag.  
Lilja lag nicht mehr neben mir, aber zu meiner Beruhigung war auch Halldór verschwunden. Halldór konnte besser auf sie aufpassen als jeder andere.  
Ich lauschte, bis ich Liljas Stimme und Halldórs Bellen draußen vernahm. 

Hastig wusch ich mir Gesicht und Oberkörper und streifte meine Tunika und Wollstrümpfe über. Ich flocht meine Haare und band sie zu einem langen Zopf zusammen. Wir besaßen schon lange keinen Spiegel mehr, Lilja und ich. Draußen gab es genug Wasser und Eis in dem man sich ansehen konnte, wenn man es darauf anlegte.  
Heute war das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich gerne gewusst hätte, wie ich jetzt aussah. Und ob ich mich verändert hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren.  
Aber eigentlich spielte das auch keine Rolle mehr, denn Fjalar würde wieder verschwinden, eher heute als morgen. Und außer Lilja gab es ohnehin niemanden, der mich ansah. 

Ich griff nach dem Vorhang, der Liljas Schlafzimmer von der Wohnstube trennte. Doch leise Stimmen ließen mich mitten in der Bewegung innehalten. Sie diskutieren gedämpft, erneut in Englisch und ich verstand nur einzelne Wortfetzen. 

„Nicht heute…“

„…können nicht warten. Wir müssen…“

„…du bist verletzt!“  
Und dann: „…bitte.“

Behutsam schob ich den dicken Stoff einen Spalt zur Seite.  
Die Liege neben dem Feuer war leer. 

Der Fremde lehnte neben dem Bett an der Wand, was mich überraschte. Allein aufzustehen musste ihn bei der Menge an Blut, die er verloren hatte, völlig erschöpft haben.  
Er war atemlos und weiß wie ein Leinentuch, aber er war wach und seine Augen waren klar. Sein Hemd war offen und ich konnte die weiße Bandage über seiner linken Schulter sehen.  
Was mich mehr als alles andere überraschte, war aber nicht die plötzliche Verbesserung seines Zustandes.  
Fjalar _kniete_. Er vor kniete vor ihm am Boden. 

„Du hast recht. Wie immer“, sagte der Fremde leise. Seine Stimme war rau und dunkel und man hörte, dass isländisch nicht seine Muttersprache war. Er legte eine Hand auf Fjalars Schulter. „Verzeih mir.“

Fjalar schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen.“ 

Es war ein seltsamer intimer Augenblick und ich fühlte mich wie ein Eindringling, weil ich ihn beobachtete. Wie erstarrt blieb ich wo ich war, hinter dem schweren Vorhang. 

„Bis in den Tod“, sagte Fjalar, und der Fremde wiederholte es wie einen Schwur.  
Zu meiner Überraschung lachte er danach. Es war ein leises, belustigtes Lachen und er fügte hinzu: „Hoffen wir, dass es nicht so weit kommt, mein Freund.“  
Fjalar gab ein Geräusch von sich, eine Mischung aus resigniert und amüsiert, als sei er schon gewohnt, dass der Fremde die Feierlichkeit des Augenblicks ruinierte. 

Er senkte den Kopf und drückte einen ehrerbietigen Kuss auf die Hand seines Gefährten. Es war nicht die Geste eines Freundes, aber auch nicht die eines Liebhabers. So wie er dort vor ihm kniete, wirkte er mehr wie ein Ritter, der seinem König den Treueeid schwur.  
Und in diesem Augenblick wusste ich, wer der geheimnisvolle Fremde war. 

Es fiel mir wie Schuppen vor den Augen und die plötzliche Erkenntnis raubte mir beinah den Atem. 

Nein.  
 _Nein._  
Das konnte er doch nicht…  
Wie konnte er mir das antun…?

Ich muss irgendein Geräusch von mir gegeben haben, denn beide wandten sich gleichzeitig zu mir. Kraftlos ließ ich die Hand von dem Vorhang sinken. 

Fjalar erhob sich leichtfüßig vom Boden. Wortlos starrte ich ihn an.

„Sóley“, sagte er. Nur meinen Namen. Er verbeugte sich höflich. Distanziert. Als sei er plötzlich meilenweit weg. Und ich musste daran denken, wie er letzte Nacht auf meiner Schulter eingeschlafen war.  
Es tat weh, aber es war nicht unerwartet.  
Stolz drückte ich den Rücken durch und hob das Kinn. 

Sein Begleiter unterbrach den beengten Augenblick. Er wirkte als hätte er sich gerne verbeugt, aber auch so, als hätte der Versuch sich von der Wand zu lösen, ihn in die Knie gehen lassen. Stattdessen neigte formell den Kopf.  
„Danke“, sagte er schlicht. Geringere Menschen als er hätten eine Rede gehalten und es lange nicht geschafft so majestätisch zu klingen. „Ich habe gehört, ich verdanke euch mein Leben.“ 

Ich konnte ihn kaum ansehen. Es war ein Wunder, dass meine Stimme funktionierte. „Ihr verdankt mir gar nichts.“ 

Er betrachtete mich lang. Ich war die erste, die den Blick abwandte. „Irgendwann werde ich euch auch das zurückzahlen“, versprach er. 

Ohne ihn anzusehen, trat ich an ihm vorbei und griff nach Fjalars Arm. Ich erwischte nur den Ärmel seines Umhangs und verkrallte die Finger in dem rauen Stoff.  
„Draußen. Jetzt“, befahl ich. Mehr brachte ich nicht hervor, aber er folgte mir widerspruchslos aus dem Raum. 

Mein erster Schritt in den Schnee fühlte sich an, als würde ich versinken. Hinunter ins Bodenlose. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich ersticken.  
Wie im Nebel zerrte ich Fjalar um die Hausecke herum, bevor ich mich ruckartig zu ihm umdrehte.  
Mir war beinah schwindelig vor lauter Furcht.

„Er ist es“, sagte ich leise. „Er ist es, nicht wahr? Der Eine, den sie suchen?“ 

Fjalar erstarrte, bevor er mich am Arm packte. Er drückte mich an die Hauswand, sein schöner, breiter Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst.  
„Schweig“, befahl er. „Ich bitte dich, um meinetwillen, um _deinetwillen, schweig._ “

„Wie kannst du…wie kannst du ihn hier her bringen?“ hauchte ich atemlos. 

Liljas glockenhelles Lachen vor dem Haus tönte bis zu uns herüber, unterlegt von Halldórs Bellen. Es klang unwirklich und zu weit weg. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass es nichts mehr zu lachen gab in diesem Land.  
Meine Schwester. Meine kleine Schwester. Und er verurteilte uns alle zum Tode. 

„Wie kannst du ihn herbringen?!“ Ich schlug nach ihm, aber er fing meine Hand mit Leichtigkeit ab. 

„Sie haben den Auftrag gegeben ihn zu töten, ihn und alle die ihm helfen. Alle, die ihm Unterschlupf gewähren.“ Ich sah Lilja vor mir. Und ich konnte vor mir sehen, wie sie sie in Eisen legen würden, dickes Metall um ihren schmalen, weißen Hals. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie hier waren, hier unter unserem Dach, wurde das Bild wirklicher und wirklicher. „Wie kannst du ihn herbringen?“ Meine Stimme brach.

Er senkte den Kopf und presste seine Stirn gegen meine. Lange Finger umschlungen mein Handgelenk, so behutsam, als sei ich aus Porzellan und so, dass ich mich hätte losreißen können.

„Verzeih mir“, flüsterte er. „Bitte, verzeih mir. Ich konnte nicht anders.“ 

Ich schloss die Augen und presste eine Hand vor meinen Mund, um keinen Laut von mir zu geben.

Er war es also. Der Eine. Der, den die Tóra suchten, fast so lange ich denken konnte.  
Ein Prinz ohne einen Thron, ein Herrscher ohne Land. Und der Anführer der Rebellion.  
Zweimal war er ihnen bereits entkommen und sie fürchteten ihn mehr als jeden anderen. Und wie sie ihn fürchteten. Vielleicht fast so sehr wie ich.  
Jeder, der ihn beherbergte, jeder der seinen Aufenthaltsort kannte war des Todes. Männer, Frauen, Kinder, Tiere. Keine Ausnahmen. Keine Gnade. 

„Das ist euer Plan?“ fragte ich, beinah hysterisch. „Ihr habt doch einen Plan, oder? Die Rebellen haben doch _immer_ einen Plan. Eine Diktatur abzulösen, nur um einen Prinzen auf den Thron zu setzen, weil Monarchie so viel besser ist?“

„Alles ist besser als das“, gab Fjalar zurück. 

„Auch der sichere Tod für uns alle? Ist das auch besser?“ 

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber seine Stimme versagte. Er schüttelte nicht den Kopf, aber er bejahte es auch nicht. Er sah mich einfach nur an. Er hob die Hände und seine Finger umrahmten mein Gesicht beinah zärtlich. 

„Nicht.“ Ruckartig löste ich mich von ihm. Ich blinzelte heftig. _Tu mir das nicht an_ , dachte ich. _Nicht das, nicht so, nicht hier._  
Ich rang nach Luft und atmete tief durch. „Du musst gehen. _Ihr_ müsst gehen. Sofort.“

Er nickte und ließ die Hände sinken. Es war eine seltsam resignierte Geste. „Ja.“ 

Ich nickte. „Gut.“ Gut. Das war gut. „Wie…?“ Ich fuhr mir über das Gesicht. Meine Finger waren eiskalt. 

„Sóley.“ 

„Nicht.“ Ich hob eine Hand und er blieb ruckartig stehen. „Sag mir nur, was du brauchst. Sag nur, was ihr braucht, um sofort aufbrechen zu können. Essen? Verbandsmaterial?“ Als er schwieg, bohrte ich nach: „Was?“ 

Diesmal kam er ohne Umschweife zum Punkt.  
„Dein Boot.“ Er sagte es leise und seine Worte fielen wie Kristall in die eisige Stille. Ich lachte rau, denn bestimmt machte er nur Witze. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen.  
Doch er sprach unerbittlich weiter. „Wir brauchen dein Boot. Du musst uns zu den Färöer Inseln bringen.“

„Was?“ Mein Gelächter blieb mir im Halse stecken. Ich starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. 

„Sie haben alles abgesperrt“, sagte er ruhig. „Jede Straße, jeden Hafen. Alles ist verriegelt. Sie überwachen alles, was hinein oder hinaus geht. Es geht kein öffentliches Schiff, das nicht unter ihrer Kontrolle steht.“

„Ich weiß! Das weiß ich! Aber du kannst nicht…“

„Du hast ein Dampfboot, nicht wahr? Du hast eine Lizenz, um durch öffentliche Gewässer zu fahren.“ 

Ich japste nach Luft. „Ja, um einmal die Woche die Post zu abholen!“ zischte ich. „Lass mich los. Du bist ja verrückt!“

„Wir _müssen_ fort von hier“, sagte er eindringlich. „Jetzt wo sie einmal wissen, dass er hier ist, ist er in ganz Island nicht mehr sicher.“

„Er ist nirgendwo sicher, das weißt du so gut wie ich.“ Ich packte nach seinem Hemd. Ich wollte ihn schütteln bis mir die Hände schmerzten. Er wusste ja nicht, was er mir antat. „Aber wir waren sicher hier. Wir waren sicher, bis du gekommen bist!“ 

„Wieso hast du so viel Angst?“ 

„Wieso hast du denn _keine_ Angst?“ brüllte ich zurück.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig und ich spürte seinen wilden Herzschlag unter meinen Finger, aber als er antwortete, war seine Stimme ganz ruhig und leise. „Was weißt du schon? Ich habe immer Angst. In jeder Sekunde. Jeden Tag. Jeden Abend wenn ich einschlafe, ist das letzte was ich denke ‚ _Bitte Gott, bitte, lass mich nur nicht als Feigling sterben_ ‘. Wir haben alle Angst. Aber ich muss…ich könnte nicht mit mir leben, wenn ich nicht kämpfen würde.“ 

„Du kannst doch nicht einmal eine Waffe halten.“ Meine Stimme brach. 

Er lächelte traurig und ein wenig beschämt. „Das ist nicht der einzige Weg.“  
Er griff nach meiner Hand und hielt sie fest.  
„Willst du nicht einmal kämpfen? Nur ein einziges Mal. Für etwas? Gegen etwas?“ Eindringlich sah er mich an. „Du brauchst keine Waffen dafür, es muss kein Blut fließen, niemand muss sterben. Ich bitte dich nur, uns mit dem Boot zu den Inseln zu bringen. Für Island. Für die Freiheit, die sie uns weggenommen haben.“  
 _Für uns._

Das sagte er nicht, aber diese Worte schwebten unausgesprochen zwischen uns. 

_Weil ich damals nicht gekämpft hatte._

Wie gelähmt sah ich zu ihm auf. „Wieso dorthin?“ brachte ich hervor. Die Inseln waren winzig und nicht der beste Ort um sich zu verstecken. Jeder Fremde fiel dort auf. 

Er neigte den Kopf, bis sein Mund beinah an meinem Ohr war. „Von dort fährt ein Schiff“, wisperte er beinah lautlos. „Ein Schiff, das uns bis nach Schottland bringt, in Sicherheit. Er hat Freunde dort, Verbündete, denen wir trauen können.“ 

Ich war mir beinah sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Und genauso war ich mir sicher, dass dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren, eins der gefährlichsten Dinge war, die ich je getan hatte. 

„Ich werde dich nie wieder belästigen“, sagte er leise. „Ich werde euch nie wieder in Gefahr bringen. Nur dieses eine Mal…Sól, ich bitte dich.“ 

Es fühlte sich an, als würde er mein Herz in zwei Teile reißen.  
Wie könnte ich ihm _nicht_ helfen?  
Und wie könnte ich mich je zwischen ihm und dem Leben meiner Schwester entscheiden?  
Er sah mich einfach nur an. Und ich rang mit mir, um eine Antwort zu finden. 

Ich sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen, denn in diesem Augenblick fing Halldór an zu bellen und ich hörte Lilja aufschreien. Augenblick riss ich mich von Fjalar los. Noch im Laufen verfluchte ich mich dafür, das Spulengewehr im Haus gelassen zu haben.  
„ _Lilja!_ “ schrie ich.  
Mein Herz hämmerte wild in meiner Brust.

Der Schnee war wie Schlamm, wie Treibsand, der mich aufhielt und verlangsamte. Weißes Kristallpuder flog um mich, als ich um die Hausecke stob.  
Der Anblick ließ mich stolpern. Es war wie ein Alptraum. 

Es waren zwei Uniformen in grau. Grau wie Nebel, grau wie der Tod, den sie brachten.  
Die Tóra. 

Einer von ihnen hatte Lilja gepackt. Halldór sprang an ihm hoch wie eine wahrgewordene Bestie aus der Hölle, kläffend und zähnefletschend.  
Lilja schrie. Es war ein Geräusch, das mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Als sie mich sah, streckte sie die Hand nach mir aus. „ _Systir._ “

Es war die Tóra. Und man wehrte sich nicht gegen die Tóra.  
Man nahm es hin, was immer sie taten, denn wenn man sich wehrte, gab es nur den Tod, der einen erwartet.

Ich hatte es hingenommen, als sie meinen Vater verschleppt hatten. Und ich hatte es hingenommen als sie unseren Garten zerstört hatten und wir einen Winter über gehungert hatten. Ich hatte es hingenommen, als sie angefangen hatten, mich zu durchsuchen, wann immer ich mit dem Boot die Insel verließ. Ich hatte mich vor ihnen ausgezogen, ich hatte in der eisigen Kälte nackt an Deck gestanden, bis sie sie mich genug gedemütigt hatten und mich gehen ließen. Und ich hatte es hingenommen, schweigend und fügsam, als sie eine Ladung Post verbrannt hatten, einfach weil sie es konnten. 

Aber nicht dieses Mal.  
Dieses eine Mal nahm ich es nicht hin.

Ich blieb nicht stehen. Ich zögerte nicht einmal. Ich hatte keinen Plan und keinen klaren Gedanken, außer, dass er sie nicht mitnehmen durfte. Niemals. Ungebremst stürzte ich mich auf ihn und meine Wucht riss uns alle zu Boden.  
Er gab ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich, als er aufprallte, so als sei er ein Mensch. Aber er war kein Mensch. Er war ein Monster und er hatte meine kleine Schwester und er tat ihr weh. 

Sie sollte nicht hier sterben. Nicht für mich und nicht für Fjalar. Nicht für uns, weil wir uns niemals einig werden würden. 

„Lass sie los!“ schrie ich. „Lass sie los!“  
Ich hatte keine Waffe, nichts als meine Hände. Aber ich attackierte seinen Hals, sein Gesicht, seine Brust und seine Hände, wie eine Bestie. Meine Fingernägel zersplitterten an seinem undurchdringlichen Panzer. Lilja schrie und Halldórs Heulen hallte wild durch die Winterluft. 

Ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Ich hatte nie eine gehabt. Aber sogar wenn ich Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt hätte, hätte ich es getan.  
Sie war doch meine kleine Schwester. 

Ein wuchtiger Schlag riss mich zur Seite. Mein Kopf hämmerte und ich schmeckte Blut. Der Aufprall auf dem gefrorenen Schnee raubte mir den Atem. Meine Ohren klingelten und sekundenlang war ich taub und hörte nichts als Rauschen.  
Er war über mir wie ein schwarzer Schatten. Eine Hand packte meine Kehle und dann wurde mir erbarmungslos die Luftröhre zusammengedrückt. Ich gab ein schluchzendes Geräusch von mir und Sterne blitzten vor meinen Augen.  
 _Lauf, Lilja_ , dachte ich wie im Nebel. _Lauf weg._

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei, von einer Sekunde auf die andere.  
Ich hörte ein Pfeifen, dass die Luft zerschnitt und dann sackte er nach vorne. Sein massiger Körper brach über mir zusammen und drohte mich unter ihm zu begraben.  
Ich schnappte nach Luft. Ich wollte schreien, aber kein Geräusch kam über meine misshandelte Kehle. Ich keuchte und hustete und mein Hals fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt. Noch im Tod versuchte er, mich mit sich zu reißen. 

Aber dann packten plötzlich Hände meinen Arm, große, starke Hände und zerrten mich unter ihm hervor. Ich schrie und wehrte mich, und dann wurde ich an eine Brust gedrückt. Jemand schlang seine Arme um mich, ich hörte seine Stimme und verstand kein Wort, und wie im Nebel dachte ich, _Fjalar, Fjalar…_  
Ich klammerte mich an ihn, wie eine Ertrinkende.  
Er streichelte über mein Haar und fuhr über mein Gesicht, bis ich mich beruhigte und aufhörte mich zu wehren.  
„Lilja…“ Meine Stimme war kaum mehr ein Krächzen. Ich streckte die Hände aus. 

„Sie ist hier“, sagte er. Seine Stimme brach. „Sie ist nicht verletzt.“

Er sagte nicht, dass alles gut war. Denn das würde es nie wieder sein. 

Ich blickte auf. Mein Blick war verschwommen. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich angefangen hatte zu weinen.  
Lilja. 

Björg… denn bei diesem Namen möchte ich bleiben, sein wirklicher Name machte mir zu viel Angst… Björg Eriksson hatte sie an seine Brust gedrückt. Sie klammerte sich verängstigt um seinen Hals, aber ihre riesigen, hellen Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Halldór kratzte jaulend an ihrem Rücken, als wollte er sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Es gab nichts zu entschuldigen. Nicht für ihn.  
Ich hatte nicht auf sie aufgepasst. 

Zu seinen Füßen lag die Leiche des Mannes, der versuchte hatte mich zu erwürgen. Ein silberner Pfeil steckte in seinem Hals.  
Er war tot.  
Wir hatten einen der Tóra der getötet.  
Es gab nicht einmal Worte für das Ausmaß des Schreckens, der sich in mir ausbreitete. 

Ich gab ein Geräusch von mir und Björg blickte auf. 

„Es war ein Späher“, sagte er ruhig. Die Armbrust lag noch zu seinen Füßen, als hätte er sie achtlos fallen gelassen, um Lila aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen. Blut klebte auf seinem Verband und er war schweißüberströmt vor Anstrengung. Er war bleich und schwankte und ich dachte, dass er gleich bewusstlos werden würde. 

Behutsam ließ er Lilja los und sie lief zu mir. Ich hielt die Arme auf und drückte sie an meine Brust. Sie klammerte sich an mich, aber sie weinte nicht, sie wimmerte nicht einmal. Sie war so tapfer und ich war sie stolz auf sie.  
„Du blutest!“ sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft, weil ihr Gesicht in meiner Tunika vergraben war. 

„Es ist nichts“, flüsterte ich. „Es geht mir gut.“ 

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst.“ 

Beinah lachte ich, auch wenn es absolut nichts mehr zu lachen gab. Ich hatte es nicht gewusst, aber es tat gut, dass es einen Menschen gab, der immer an mich glaubte.

„Wo ist der andere?“ fragte ich, während ich ihr über die Haare streichelte. Meine Stimme war rau und krächzend. „Es waren zwei. Wo ist er hin?“

Björg schüttelte den Kopf. Er tauschte einen langen Blick mit Fjalar, der neben mir kniete „Entkommen.“

Nur das eine Wort. Ich schloss die Augen.  
Eine seltsame eisige Ruhe breitete sich in mir aus.  
Entkommen.  
 _Entkommen._

Er würde zurückkehren und sie informieren. Und sie würden wissen, dass wir Rebellen bei uns Unterschlupf gewährten.  
Die Tóra würden wissen, dass wir Verräter waren. Sie würden kommen, um uns zu holen und das tun, was sie mit allen Verrätern taten.  
Nichts würde uns noch retten können. 

Es war als ob ich jahrelang Angst vor diesem einen Augenblick gehabt hatte.  
Ich hatte alles getan, ich hatte alles über mich ergehen lassen, alles, alles, nur um das zu verhindern. Nur das nicht.  
Aber jetzt, wo das Schlimmste bereits passiert war, fühlte ich mich beinah befreit. Wie losgelöst. 

Es war der Schock, dachte ich teilnahmslos. Nur der Schock. 

Aber es war ganz gleich, wie man es nennen wollte.  
Die Würfel waren gefallen. Es war vorbei.  
Die Wahl, wenn ich denn je eine gehabt hatte, war mir aus der Hand genommen worden.  
Wir konnten nicht hier bleiben.  
Es gab nur einen Weg, den wir noch gehen konnten. 

Ich rieb mir über das Gesicht und öffnete die Augen. Behutsam ließ ich Lilja los und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Hör mir gut zu“, sagte ich leise und fuhr ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wangen. „Geh jetzt ins Haus. Zieh deinen wärmsten Sachen an, so viele Schichten übereinander, wie du kannst. Und pack alles ein, was du in eine Tasche bekommst.“

Sie nickte gefasst, als hätte sie gewusst, dass es kommen würde.  
„Wohin gehen wir?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, erwiderte ich. „Aber wir gehen zusammen dorthin.“

„Versprichst du es?“

„Ich verspreche es.“  
Es fiel mir leicht, das zu sagen, denn das war auch schon das einzige, was ich noch versprechen konnte. 

Sie umarmte mich kurz und heftig, als sei ihr das genug, als sei das alles, was sie brauchte, bevor sie zurück ins Haus lief. Halldór rannte ihr hinterher. Schnee stob links und rechts von ihm auf. 

Der Schnee, in dem ich kniete, war blutgetränkt und schlammig, und er durchdrang unangenehm feucht und kalt meine Strümpfe, aber noch konnte ich noch nicht aufstehen. 

„Sóley…“, sagte Fjalar leise, aber ich wandte den Kopf nicht. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. 

„In einer halben Stunde können wir am Boot sein“, wisperte ich. „Wird es reichen?“

Er warf einen Blick zu Björg. „Ja.“ 

Behutsam half er mir auf die Beine. Meine Knie zitterten und er ließ seine Hand auf meinem Ellbogen ruhen.  
Er bat nicht um Verzeihung, und ich war beinah froh darum, denn ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie ihm gewährt hätte. Nicht jetzt. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Und doch lehnte ich meine Stirn an seine Brust und schloss die Augen, nur für einen Augenblick. Ich hasste ihn nicht. Ich nahm es ihm nicht einmal übel.  
Vielleicht konnte er wirklich nicht anders. Vielleicht hatte er nie anders gekonnt.  
Er konnte für Björg stark sein und ich würde für Lilja stark sein. Und ich würde ihn nicht noch einmal gehen lassen müssen. 

Vielleicht würden wir es schaffen.  
Vielleicht nicht.  
Vielleicht würden sie bis dahin Alarm geschlagen haben.  
Vielleicht würden sie uns anhalten und vielleicht würden dort sterben, mitten im Eis, wo niemand unsere Leichen finden würde.  
Aber zusammen. Zusammen. 

 

**Ende**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nachwort** : Meine Wichtel-FF, für die ich wochenlang recherchiert habe (um mich für ein Land zu entscheiden, das isländische Namenssystem nachzuschlagen, das Prinzip des Gaußgewehrs und das von Dampfschiffen zu verstehen und den Ablauf eines Mega-Vulkanausbruch zu recherchieren und was für Folgen das für Europa hätte (nämlich eine zweite Kaltzeit), nur um dann nichts von diesen Dingen wirklich konkret einzubauen *drop*) und die ich dann innerhalb von drei Tagen runtergeschrieben habe. Keine Korrektur whatsover. Ups.


End file.
